


It Started with a Call

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: It's late and Stiles isn't feeling all that great, he's struggling with a few things. He finds himself calling Derek at 3 in the morning.





	It Started with a Call

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Stiles calling Derek late at night because his dad is drinking again and it's making him sad and he just wants to hear Derek’s voice.
> 
> This is the second version of the above prompt.
> 
> No descriptions of actions in the beginning, just the back and forth between Derek and Stiles over the phone.

_*RING-RING*_

**“Hello?”**

“Derek?”

**“Stiles? What’s going on?”**

“N-nothing. I mean…nothing supernatural.”

**“Okay…So…”**

“S-sorry. It was stupid to call, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

**“Stiles, it’s fine.”**

“Doesn’t sound like it’s fine. I’m going to go, sorry.”

**“Stiles, hold on.”**

“…yeah?”

**“You called me for a reason.”**

“I…sort of…”

**“What is it?”**

“I don’t want to bother you, really. And I realize me calling sort of says the opposite of that but I wasn’t really thinking. You’re down where ever-”

**“South America.”**

“Right, you’re in South America with Cora and you should be with your sister.”

**“Stiles, what’s wrong.”**

“I told you, nothing.”

**“You called me when it’s 3 in the morning in Beacon Hills because nothing is going on?”**

“…Yes?”

**“ _Stiles_.”**

“Okay, okay. Don’t get all growly. I just…dad’s been drinking. And Scott’s busy and Malia and me broke up a while ago and Lydia is off with Parish…and I’m just…”

**“Lost?”**

“Yeah…I’m sorry, just forget about it. I’m fine, really. Just a weak moment.”

**“Stiles, stop it. It’s fine, really. Did…did you want to talk about your dad?”**

“Not really but…I should I guess.”

**“Alright, talk.”**

“Y-you’re serious? You want to talk about my dad?”

**“It’s better than you rambling about nothing. Come on, Stiles.”**

“He’s not getting nasty or anything, he never does. Dad’s a sleepy, happy kind of drunk. But he wasn’t drinking much before, hardly at all. Last night he finished a whole brand-new bottle of whiskey. I…I’m just worried, you know?”

**“Was this ever an issue before? He never seemed the type.”**

“It…after mom died it was…he had to take some time off from the force. I…I spent a couple weeks with my grandparents up state.”

**“Christ, Stiles I had no idea.”**

“No one really does, not even Scott. I don’t like to tell people about it; my dad’s the sheriff, he’s supposed to protect people and be this figure of strength. That was a really low and weak moment in his life, I don’t like to think about it.”

**“But you told me?”**

“Heh, yeah.”

**“Why?”**

“I don’t know…I just…talking like this, to you over the phone…it seems easier. Easier then telling Scott and watching his face turn into the face of a kicked puppy. I’m not looking for sympathy. Or for someone to run in and fix everything.”

**“What are you looking for then?”**

“Just…someone who can understand how shitty life can be sometimes.”

**“Scott knows how shitty life can be, don’t you think?”**

“Yeah, sure. I know he’s dealt with some crap, but…he’s never lost a parent and watched the other one fall apart. He’s never been sitting in the hospital, watching as the monitors beeping slows until it’s just one continuous beep. He never been ripped from his dad’s arms and taken off because ‘it’ll be good for him’.”

**“No, I guess he hasn’t. But, Stiles, I haven’t done any of that either.”**

“No, but you understand that loss.”

**“…Yeah, I do.”**

“Scott has his family, all of it. And I’m glad he’s never been through that, I really am. I would never wish for that to happen to him. But he just…he doesn’t get it, not really. I know he’ll try but he’ll never understand.”

**“You think he’ll never understand?”**

“He’ll never be a 9-year-old watching his mother die and his father spiraling down a black hole. So, no. He’ll never really understand.”

**“You’re sounding a little like me there, bitter maybe? It’s hard to tell when you’re not in front of me.”**

“What do you mean?”

**“You’re an expressive person, whether you know it or not. It’s not easy to read you just by your voice. You need all the senses really, to get a proper read on you. Sight, smell.”**

“I’m…not bitter…just, sad.”

**“Okay.”**

“I’m getting flashes of what happened _after_ my mom, which is making me think of what happened _to_ her, which brings me back into the hospital room _with_ her. I close my eyes to sleep and she’s there grabbing me, telling me it’s my fault, then she’s cradling me and I’m clinging to her, begging her not to leave. I wake up to the sound of a heart monitor flat lining.”

**“Are you getting any sleep?”**

“I called you at 3 AM.”

**“Right, I guess not.”**

“Nope, not so much.”

**“Scott’s around.”**

“Not as much as you’d think.”

**“No, I mean. At 3 AM…Scott’s probably home, asleep.”**

“…So?”

**“So, you called me. Not Scott. Regardless of whether you’d think he’d understand you and I both know he’d just let you talk or let you sit in silence.”**

“I guess, yeah.”

**“But you didn’t call Scott.”**

“No.”

**“You called me.”**

“Yeah.”

**“Why?”**

“Because…because I miss you…I wanted to hear your voice.”

**“………”**

“I-I told you it was stupid.”

**“…No, i-it’s okay. I promise.”**

“Yeah?”

**“Of course.”**

“Cool.”

**“You know I…I miss you too.”**

“You mean the pack?”

**“No.”**

“Oh.”

**“Oh.”**

“………Say something else.”

**“Like what?”**

“I don’t know! But this got really deep, really fast.”

**“Stiles, this whole conversation has been about your dad and your mom. What part _wasn’t_ deep?”**

“Ha, that’s what she said.”

**“Jesus Christ. You’re an idiot.”**

“Yeah but you still miss me.”

**“Not anymore, I take it back.”**

“Nope, you can’t do that. It doesn’t work like that Derek.”

**“It was a lapse in judgement, clearly.”**

“Hey, rude.”

**“You should be used to that by now.”**

“Oh, whatever.”

“……”

**“……So, are you feeling better?”**

“Meh, a little bit I think, yeah.”

**“Good.”**

“…So, do you really miss me?”

**“Yeah, I really do.”**

“Thanks.”

**“For what?”**

“Dealing with me. Not hanging up on me?”

**“I’d never do that, Stiles. I’m here if you needed me.”**

“Yeah?”

**“Yes.”**

“Goodnight Derek.”

**“Goodnight Stiles.”**

\------

_*RING-RING*_

**“Hello?”**

“Just checking.”

**“Stiles, we literally just got off the phone. You’re an idiot.”**

“I know.”

**“Okay, as long as you know.”**

“Can…can I say something?”

**“You’ve said a lot tonight already.”**

“I know, but…I’m feeling brave.”

**“Fine.”**

“Just…don’t say anything okay? Don’t be mad either, it doesn’t…I’m not looking for anything I swear. I just want to say it.”

**“So then say it Stiles.”**

“…I…I love you…”

**“……”**

“Okay…say something.”

**“You told me not to.”**

“Since when do you listen to me?”

**“It sounded like an important instruction.”**

“Well…Okay, I’m gonna go for real. Bye.”

**“I love you too.”**

“……you……what?”

**“I love you, too.”**

“Y-you do?”

**“Yeah, I do.”**

“I…wow.”

**“Wow?”**

“Shut up. I…I wasn’t expecting for you too…I mean this is awesome.”

**“Awesome?”**

“Yeah. Sorry, I just didn’t really have a follow up for ‘I love you too’. I was prepared for a more…angry reaction.”

**“Hence you telling me not to say anything.”**

“Hence.”

**“Well I did.”**

“Yes, you did.”

**“I’ll be home soon, Stiles.”**

“You will?”

**“Now that there’s something to go home _to_ , yeah.”**

“Really?”

**“Yes, really.”**

“You’ll let me know when you’re coming?”

**“Nope.”**

“What?!”

**“Maybe I want to surprise you.”**

“Oh, come on! I hate not knowing things! This is the worst kind of thing to not know!”

**“Too bad. Go get some sleep.”**

“You really think I can sleep now?!”

**“Try.”**

“Ugh, fine. Goodnight!”

**“Goodnight, I’m shutting my phone off for at least 2 hours.”**

“Rude.”

**“Love you.”**

“I guess.”

**“Stiles.”**

“Love you too.”

\-----

Stiles could have told his friends why he seemed to be floating on cloud 9 for the past month and a half, but he liked keeping him and Derek to himself. Plus, does it really count as dating someone when you a.) haven’t actually gone on a date yet, b.) haven’t even kissed them yet, or c.) aren’t even on the same continent? Stiles figured no. He and Derek were just talking, a lot. For long periods of time.

Stiles was officially one of the teens you see in movies about being in love in high school; and yes, okay he had a “you hang up, no you” argument with Derek once. Sort of…

Derek hung up.

Doesn’t matter, point is; Stiles was happy (er), then he was when he’d first called Derek. He had a sit down with his dad at the station, knowing he’d be sober and would have to listen. It was a good talk, like Derek told him it would be. His dad listened and the same bottle of whiskey had been sitting in the liquor cabinet since.

Now if he could have his boyfriend (working title he uses in his head only cause he hadn’t had this conversation with Derek yet) in the same time zone, he’d be getting damn close to perfect.

But for now, he’ll settle for a good time with his friends and pack at the BBQ he arranged for his dad’s birthday.

“Dude, Chris make _amazing_ burgers!” Scott exclaims to him with a dopy grin.

“Stiles’ ribs though!” Malia said with BBQ sauce all over her hands and face.

“Ah, Malia, the pig is dead already. You don’t need to attack it like it’s still moving.” Stiles told her with a laugh.

“Hey, I don’t judge how you eat.”

“Um, you did actually. The entire time we were dating.”

“You practically unhinged your jaw for shovel more fries in your mouth! Like a _snake_! It was disgusting!”

“I did _not_! I don’t have any disgusting eating habits!”

“I’m going to have to disagree with that.” The pack turns around to the back deck, mouths dropping as they see Derek making his way down the stairs. “I’ve watched you devour an entire extra-large pizza; not a pretty sight.”

“Dude, you didn’t tell me Derek was coming!” Scott said with a grin.

Stiles steps forward, ignoring his best friend. “Oh. My. God!”

Stiles thrust his plate at Scott, making the boy fumble and drop the plate along with his burger, letting out a sad “Dude” as he stares at the fallen patty.

Stiles runs at Derek, his face splitting into a grin matching the wolf’s. He crashes into the man with so much force they would have been thrown to the ground if not for the strength of the werewolf. Derek wraps his arms around him, lifting him up a few inches off the ground. Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s, keeping his arms locked around his neck as he’s set down.

The break away, both grinning at each other.

“Hi.” Stiles says.

“Hey.” Derek chuckles.

They just stare at each other for a moment, holding on to each other and keeping close. Someone clears their throat, breaking the two out of their daze.

Stiles’ eyes widen. “There are people here.”

“Yup.” Derek says with a laugh.

“No, like a lot.” Stiles whispers.

“And about 80% can hear you.” Derek whispers back.

“No, I’m talking really quietly. There's no way they can hear me.”

“We can hear you!” Malia yells across the yard.

“Oh my god.” Stiles mumbles, his head falling on Derek’s shoulder.

“I told you you should have said something.” Derek whispers in his ear.

“Shut up.” Another throat is cleared, this one much closer and sounding much more…fatherly. Stiles takes a reluctant step back from Derek, turning to look at his dad who’s staring at him with raises eyebrows. “Hey dad.”

“Hi son.”

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles, reaching out his hand to the sheriff. “Happy birthday, sir.”

The sheriff narrows his eyes at the wolf, looking at the hand presented to him then to Stiles then back at Derek.

The man nods, a smile spreading across his face as he shakes Derek’s hand. “Thank you, Derek. It’s good you could make it.”

“Thank you for the invitation.”

“Of course, come on down. There’s plenty of food.” The sheriff waves as he walks back to the grill.

“Wait…what? Invitation?”

“Well someone had to invite your boyfriend to my birthday, son.”

“What?! No, Derek’s not…we aren’t even…”

Derek laughed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Breath, Stiles. He knew.”

“What?”

Derek walks Stiles down into the yard, near the grill where everyone had gathered. “He knew.”

“How?”

“Because I’m not an idiot.”

“But…Derek wasn’t even here…We’ve just been talking.”

“A lot.” Scott pointed out. Stiles shot him a look. “What? Was this supposed to be a secret? You mention almost everyday something Derek’s done.”

“Yeah, it was almost obsessive. It would have been weird if you _weren’t_ involved with him.” Malia says.

“Wait…so everyone here knew? About Derek and me?”

The sheriff shrugs. “You didn’t talk to me until after you started talking to Derek, after he encouraged you to come to me. Thank you for that by the way.” The sheriff looks to Derek who gives him a short nod. “You’ve been talking about him none stop since.”

“I haven’t.”

“ _Derek and Cora drove out to the coast. He said South America has some of the most beautiful views._ ” The sheriff said, mocking Stiles with a dreamy sounding voice.

"Hey." Stiles scowls.

“ _There’s a pack in Brazil that Derek met that is like our doppelgängers._ ” Scott chimed in.

"Their alpha was a _bitten_ werewolf with curly hair. And his best friend is human!"

“ _Derek said he’s gotten a sunburn for the first time in his life that lasted more than a minute._ ” Lydia added.

"He's a  _werewolf_! His sunburn heals, mine doesn't! He knows my pain now."

“ _Did you realize Derek can surf? He told me there’s some great spots the Brazil pack brought him to. He said he’d teach me._ ” Melissa said with a smile.

“Et tu, Melissa?”

“Sorry sweetie.”

Stiles smacks Derek in the stomach as the wolf throws his head back laughing with the rest of the pack. “Hey! You’re not supposed to laugh!”

“Why not?”

“Because, it’s in the rules!” Derek shakes his head, wiping at the tear trailing from his eye. “Wait, if you all knew why didn’t you say something.”

Scott shrugs. “You didn’t want us to know. We all figured that maybe you weren’t ready to say anything to us.”

“You wanted to keep it to yourself for now, wait until you actually saw Derek to see if there really was something there.” Lydia said.

“Oh.”

“I told you telling them would be fine.” Derek said, giving Stiles a nudge.

“So…we’re all okay? Everyone is okay with this, with me and Derek?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Scott tells him, reaching for another burger.

“Dad?” Stiles asks turning to his father.

“I just want you to be happy, and anyone that plays a part in fixing my relationship with my boy, especially when I can’t even see that there’s something to be fixed, is okay with me. It’s clear he cares about you, Stiles.” Stiles smiles, going over to give his dad a hug. “I don’t care who you fall for, kid. As long as the treat you right and you’re happy, that’s all I’ll ever want for you.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Okay,” Chris shouted with a smile. “Next round is up! Everyone, dig in!”

The pack all moved up with their empty plates, piling them with ribs and burgers and potato salad. Derek grabbed a plate, letting Stiles put different things on it for them both before getting two forks and taking his hand to pull him away. Derek lowered himself to the ground, holding the plate out while Stiles settled down with his back against his chest. He took the plate from Derek and set it in his lap.

Scott plopped down besides them, grinning as he took a big bite of his new burger. Malia dropped down next to Scott and Lydia sat down delicately in a chair she’d brought over.

Stiles couldn’t help the smile on his face as he looked around at his friends and over to his dad laughing with Melissa and Chris. He thought about where he was a few years ago, scared for his best friend, scared for his own life, scared for his dad’s life. It wasn’t as if all the danger had fallen away, there were still plenty of things out there they needed to be watching out for. But for the moment, things were good.

Derek’s arm squeezed around Stiles’ waist gently, his chin hooked over his shoulder. “You with me?”

Stiles tipped his head to the side, resting against Derek’s. “I’m here. Just thinking.”

“Good thoughts?”

“Hm. Yeah.”

“Better than a month and a half ago?”

Stiles smiled, nodding his head. “Much better.”

Derek brushed a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“I told you I’d be home, that’d I surprise you.” Derek tells him, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, making the boy giggle. “You smell happy.”

“Cause I am. Things are good; dad’s good, nothing is trying to kill us for the moment…you’re here.”

“So, I’m part of that happiness, huh?”

Stiles leans into Derek more, reaching back to run his fingers through the wolf’s hair. “Of course.”

“Oh, god.” Lydia says form her chair. “They’re adorable and it’s disgusting. Scott, you’re the alpha, make them stop.”

Stiles threw a glare at Lydia. “Hey, we all had to deal with you and _Jackson_ for years.”

Scott laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not getting in the middle of them; I’m pretty sure Derek would rip my throat out.”

“With his teeth?” Lydia asked with a quirked eyebrow making the small group burst out laughing.

Derek groan, turning to hide his face in Stiles’ neck.

Stiles patted Derek’s leg. “Awe, Der. It’s okay.”

“You’re not supposed to laugh.” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ throat.

“Ha, karma babe. Karma.”

Derek pulled away, staring back at Stiles with a soft smile. “Babe?”

Stiles turned his eyes away, his cheeks blushing. “I…um…sorry. That just sort of came out.”

Derek tightened his hold around Stiles, swooping back in to press his lips to Stiles’. Pulling away he brushed his nose against his with a smile. “I love you.”

Stiles grinned brightly at the wolf. “Love you too.”


End file.
